


Loving Touches

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, lancelotweek, lancelotweek2017, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance and Lotor have a late night conversation and cuddles.





	Loving Touches

**Author's Note:**

> aHHH, I know I'm a day late for this date. But it's suppose to be Day 2: Love, and I'm a whole day late! Ahhhh! I'm sorry!

Hums tracing from his lips and down his neck. Lance let out such soft giggles, his fingers ran through the male’s hair. Sharing this moment was always something special. When it’s just the two of them, no one else is awake. Lance placed a small peck on Lotor’s lips. His hands traced over the purple skin he bared, still his fingers were intertwined with his locks. Lotor kissed back, but more passionately. He then pulled away and traced his hand down his back Lance gigged, the touch from him was too cute. Plus, he’s extremely ticklish. Lotor kissed his jawline and nipped at his ear.

Lance gasped and slightly pushed him away. Lotor snickered and leaned his forehead on the other male’s. Lance was heavily breathing from the giggles and such. Lotor was just smiling, staring at his ever so flushed face. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep embrace. Lotor caressed his body and nuzzled him. Lance almost draped himself over him. Lotor let him do this, he loved feeling his weight on him. It felt more warm and comforting. It also felt so very warm. Lance was still sitting on his lap, but still draping himself on Lotor.

Lance then looked up at the male, they could hear their own breaths and such. Lotor kissed him once more and pulled him ever so close. But as Lance kissed back, he tried to push away. Lotor let him do this. Lance began to breathe breathlessly, he looked down at the bedsheets with pinkish cheeks. Lotor ran his hands down his back and kissed his head. He almost laughed feeling his curls on his face. Lotor then laid on the bed with Lance over him, he let Lance place all of his weight on him. Lotor closed his eyes, rubbing Lance’s back in a calming way.

“My love… Are you alright?” Lotor spoke.

Lance nodded and mumbled, “I’m just tired… of being away from you.”

“I know, it pains me as well. But we’re in battle, and we must go our separate ways during that said time.” Lotor closed one eye.

“I know but…” Lance paused, “I’m worried about you.”

Lotor smiled, “How about this;” He ran his fingers through the mocha hair, “I promise to come back to in one piece. I can’t promise my own safety, but I can promise my life. I’ll return to you, with a beating heart, and hands that will hold your’s.”

Lance closed his eyes, “I love you… my sweetheart…”

“I love you too, Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!


End file.
